1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator having an icemaker which exhibits an improved ice separating motion of an ice making unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that stores food at a low temperature by supplying low-temperature air into a storage compartment in which the food is stored. The refrigerator includes a freezing compartment in which food is kept at or below a freezing temperature and a refrigerating compartment in which food is kept at a temperature slightly above freezing.
In recent years, a variety of large-scale refrigerators has been released to meet requirements of living convenience and storage spaces. Refrigerators are divided into, for example, ordinary refrigerators, dual door refrigerators, and combined refrigerators.
A refrigerator's door is provided with a dispenser that allows a user to discharge water or ice without opening the door, and an icemaker to supply ice into the dispenser is provided in a storage compartment.
The icemaker includes an ice making tray to make ice, and an ice bank in which the ice made in the ice making tray is stored. The ice made in the ice making tray is separated from the ice making tray by an ice separator and thereafter, is stored in the ice bank located below the ice making tray.